wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wubbzy's Wild Ride
Wubbzy's Wild Ride is a Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! ''book, based on the episode, Widget's Wild Ride. This book comes with stickers. There is a NOOK version of this book. Summary ''"Wubbzy can't wait to race in the Wuzzleburg Road Racer Rally! He asks his friend Widget to fix up his Super Duper Road Racer and she makes it even bigger and better. But when Wubbzy hits the road, will he be the first to cross the finish line? Or will his new ride be too much for him to handle?" NOOK Book Version Two years after the book came out, there was a NOOK book version that was released by Bolder Media Books in the Barnes & Noble website for NOOK Devices and Apps. The notable differences are as shown. * The front cover is exactly the same besides the 'Scholastic' and 'Stickers Inside' labels missing; * On the title page, the credits are missing and the background building on the far right is different; * On the credits page, the credits are different and has the 'Bolder Media' and 'Starz' logos on the bottom, and between those logos has a 'boldermedia.com' link; * On page 3, on the banner, it says "Grand Prize!" with an exclamation mark instead of a colon and is placed on the bottom left corner with "A Year's Supply of Ice Cream!" placed on the right next to it, and the ice cream cone on the banner is a pink silhouette; * On page 7, the grass near the background is higher and the lower cloud is over it; * On page 10, Birdy Bird and her feathers are being blown the other way; * On page 22, Donut Rock and the Figgity Fig Tree shown in circular frames have switched places; * On the last page, Wubbzy exclaims "Wow! Wow! WOW!" instead of "WOW! WOW! WOW!"; * On the back cover, there is a parental message written instead of the summary for the story and what's shown on the bottom is the same as the bottom of the credits page; * And most notable of all, most of what's written in the story has been paraphrased. For example, Wubbzy says "I am so excited for the race tomorrow. If I win, I can eat ice cream every single day for a whole year!" instead of "The race is tomorrow. If I win, I could eat ice cream every day for a year!" on page 3. Gallery/Book Preview Wubbzy's Wild Ride Front Cover.png|Front Cover Wubbzy's Wild Ride (NOOK Book).png|Front Cover (NOOK Book) Wubbzy's Wild Ride Stickers.png|Stickers Wubbzy's Wild Ride Title Page.png|Title Page Wubbzy's Wild Ride Credits Page.png|Credits Page Wubbzy's Wild Ride Page 3.png|Page 3 Wubbzy's Wild Ride Page 4.png|Page 4 Wubbzy's Wild Ride Page 5.png|Page 5 Wubbzy's Wild Ride Page 6.png|Page 6 Wubbzy's Wild Ride Page 7.png|Page 7 Wubbzy's Wild Ride Page 8.png|Page 8 Wubbzy's Wild Ride Back Cover.png|Back Cover Wubbzy's Wild Ride Front Cover (Portuguese).png|Front Cover (Portuguese) Wubbzy's Wild Ride Front Cover (Spanish).png|Front Cover (Spanish) Category:Books Category:Merchandise Category:2009 Category:2011 Category:NOOK Books